Cause Me Away
by Black Quren31
Summary: Sasuke adalah anak bungsu keturunan Uchiha ini merasa dirinya sangat kesepian, dia hanya tinggal bersama para pelayan keluarganya. Karena semua sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya sehingga tidak ada yang tau kalau Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mind to RnR?


My first fic, semoga kalian suka ^^

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cause Me Away © Black Quren31

Genre: Hurt/comfort/Romance

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, abal-abal, jelek, EYD dll dah

-Cause Me Away-

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku dilahirkan sebagai anak bangsawan yang sangat kaya, harta keluargaku tersebar dimana-mana. Meskipun aku anak dari bangsawan tapi itu tak membuatku bahagia, bahkan menjadikanku seorang yang kesepian.

Orang tua-ku pulang dari luar negeri hanya 1 hari dalam setahun. Terkadang aku tak bisa berjumpa dengan orangtua-ku sendiri. Mereka lebih mementingkan bisnis yang tak penting itu dari pada diriku, anaknya sendiri.

Aku mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki, Itachi. Dia tidak ada bersamaku, kemana dia pergi? Jangan tanyakan itu, mereka semua sama saja pergi hanya untuk berbisnis yang tak penting itu.

Sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa hidup tanpa keluarga hanya para pelayan yang digaji untuk mengurusi rumah yang selalu menemaniku disini. Karena semua itu aku tumbuh menjadi seorang yang dingin, tidak pernah senyum, dan anti sosial.

Aku tak peduli dengan semua-nya, tak ada yang kupedulikan. Dan tak ada yang mempedulikan-ku sampai aku seperti ini.

**Normal POV**

Malam telah tergantikan oleh pagi, bulan pun sudah tergantikan oleh matahari. Matahari yang masih malu-malu untuk mengeluarkan sinarnya.

'Tok tok tok' pintu kamar Sasuke berbunyi. "Tuan muda, sudah pagi," ucap seorang pelayan yang sepertinya seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Aku sudah bangun," jawab Sasuke yang tengah mengambil tasnya.

"Apabila tuan muda sudah siap, sarapan sudah menunggu," lalu pelayan paruh baya itu pergi meninggalkan kamar Sasuke yang masih tertutup

'Clek' Sasuke mengunci kamarnya lalu turun untuk sarapan pagi dilantai bawah.

Meja makan yang panjang sekali hanya diduduki seorang saja, tak enak sekali rasanya. Hanya makanan untuk sarapan pagi yang begitu banyak, yang menghiasi meja panjang itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke pun selesai memakan sarapannya. Lalu segera beranjak pergi dari meja makan. "Untuk hari ini pakai mobil yang mana tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan pada Sasuke.

"Mobil yang baru dibeli kemarin," ucap Sasuke masih dengan pandangan lurusnya kedepan. "Baik"

Belum sampai kedepan gerbang rumah pun, mobil yang dipesan Sasuke untuk mengantarkannya sudah stand by didepan gerbang.

'Grep' Sasuke membuka pintu mobil depan (tempat pengembudi). "Aku mau menyetir sendiri," dengan cepat supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha itu keluar dari mobil.

'Blam' 'Brrrmmmm' Sasuke dengan cepat tancap gas, mobil pun melesat jauh dari kediaman Uchiha yang tak layak disebut rumah melainkan seperti istana yang megah dan minimalis.

Skip time-10 menit kemudian

'Cekittt' Sasuke memarkirkan mobil diparkiran sekolah.

"Teme hey Teme!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang dari parkiran motor tidak terlalu jauh dari Sasuke berdiri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke segera mengambil skateboardnya dari dalam mobilnya itu. Lalu memainkannya dengan sangat _pervect. _Seperti biasa para fans girl Sasuke sudah berderet menyambut sang idolanya itu.

"Sasuke-kun~!" "Sasuke~~~aku suka padamu!" "Sasuke~I love u!"

Begitulah teriakan para fans girl Sasuke yang rela berdesakan demi melihat sang pangeran sekolah yang jelas-jelas tak pernah mempedulikan mereka

Mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang tak menyukai Sasuke, bukan tak suka tapi kurang suka. Bagaimana tidak, laki-laki tinggi, tampan, sangat pintar, kaya raya, putih, keren, hampir sempurna kan?

"Yo cabut!" Naruto mengajak sahabat se-geng-nya itu pergi (Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sai).

Sepanjang koridor para fans enam cowok idola ini semakin merapat, teriakan-teriakan para siswi semakin menjadi-jadi. Sampailah enam cowok keren ini dikelasnya,

Kelas XII-5.

kelas ini menjadi kelas paling eksis dan paling banyak dikunjungi karena selain para siswa yang tampan-tampan juga para siswi yang sangat cantik.

"Ohayou~!" Naruto berteriak kencang saat memasuki kelasnnya. Tentu! Sangat banyak sekali yang menjawab sapaan Naruto itu. Secara Naruto termasuk daftar siswa yang diidola-kan.

'Brakkk' tangan putih Sasuke itu menyimpan tas ranselnya disebelah tas Naruto, sahabat yang paling akrab dengannya.

"Oh good belum ngerjain pr," Naruto memukuli dahinya. "Kakashi-sensei," ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Lucky!" Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui guru yang mengajar pelajaran pertama hari ini.

"Dasar dobe," Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya sambil memainkan skateboardnya yang Sasuke bawa tiap hari, selain hobinya ia pakai untuk mempercepat jalan.

"Lapangan basket!" seru Gaara sambil berlalu dengan mendrible bola basketnya.

"Awas!" Sakura berteriak melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya akan menabrak dirinya.

'Kitt' sepatu Sasuke berdecit memberhentikan skateboardnya.

'Deg' pipi Sakura sudah memerah, melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi maka bibir mereka akan bersentuhan

'_Tampan sekali' _batin Sakura yang pipinya semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'Hhh' deru nafas Sasuke terdengar jelas sampai akhirnya Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura! kau tak apa?" tanya Ino yang melihat Sakuura masih memantung disana.

"Eh, ah…iya taka pa kok" Sakura tersenyum pada Ino tanda Sakura tidak apa-apa.

"Dia memang dingin jadi maafkan saja," ucap Gaara sambil berlalu keluar kelas.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Oy, nanti sore ke café biasa ok?" Naruto memainkan bolanya sedang yang lain asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Ada acara apa?" tanya Neji yang sedang bersantai.

"Akan mentraktir kalian hehe" cengiran yang khas terbentuk diwajah Naruto yang sedang berseri-seri.

TEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT…

"Aku jadian dengan Hinata-chan!" Naruto berlari keluar dari lapangan basket (indoor)

"APA!" Neji kumat deh sister compleknya -.-

Skip time-20 menit kemudian

Seperti biasa guru jam karet ini tidak akan datang sampai waktu mengajar tinggal tersisa sepulu menit, bahkan lima menit. Guru macam apa yang seperti itu.

Suasana yang tadinya sunyi pun berubah seperti dipasar, para siswi nge-gossip abis, entah itu tentang pacarnya lah, laki-laki lah, guru mereka lah, sampai rivalnya dalam mempertaruhkan laki-laki yang mereka idola kan.

Para siswa, yah seperti biasa, jailin temen ceweknya, autis sendiri, tidur (Shikamaru), sampai nge-gosip. -.-

"Naruto! kau harus minta izin kepadaku sebelum kau memacari Hinata!" Neji mulai, sister complek mode: on

"Untuk apa aku meminta izin-mu kau kan hanya keponakannya" Naruto mendelik habis-habisan.

"TIDAK BISA!"

"BISA!" terus seperti itu *author males ngetik*

"Pagi anak-anak," sang guru yang dari tadi seharusnya sudah mengajar, baru datang dengan senyum andalannya.

"Pagi~!"

"Hari ini sensei akan merubah tempat duduk kalian, menjadi laki-laki dan perempuan, karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian, jadi supaya kalian tak bekerja sama." Jelas Kakashi se-jelas-jelasnya.

Suasana kelas ricuh kembali setelah mendengar keputusan gurunya itu. Ada yang terlihat syok, bahkan ada yang tersenyum-seyum mendengarnya.

Para siswi sudah berdoa supaya mereka bisa duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke si pangeran sekolah yang tampan itu.

"_Aku dengan siapa ya?"_ batin Sakura cemas. _"Semoga dia baik" _batinnya kembali.

"Oke sensei yang memutuskan!" Kakashi mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Uchiha Sasuke dengan Haruno Sakura"

'_Ah..dengan Sasuke, semoga muka-ku tak memerah lagi,"_ batin Sakura berharap.

'_Cewek rambut pink itu? lumayan'_ batin Sasuke disisi lain dengan masih memampang stay cool-nya itu.

Skip time 5 menit kemudian

"Yosh! Semoga ujian yang diadakan minggu depan berjalan baik, sampai jumpa diujian, sisa waktu mengobrol saja ya," pesan Kakashi lalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Hinata-chan~! aku sebangku denganmu! Senangnyaaaa" Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata manja. Sedangkan yang lain mulai berbincang-bincang sebagai langkah awal pendekatan.

Tak seperti yang lain, justru di meja ini sangat sepi, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"_Ah, dia dingin, aku pun malu untuk menyapanya,"_ batin Sakura yang gundah.

Bukannya mengajak berbicara Sasuke malah merogoh mp3 miliknya disaku celananya.

"_Ah..wajahnya manis saat tidur,"_ batin Sakura yang tengah curi-curi pandang pada Sasuke.

"Bangunkan aku bila bel berbunyi,"

"Ah…iya Sasuke!" ucap Sakura tersenyum manis walaupun Sakura tau, kalau senyumnya itu tak akan terlihat oleh Sasuke.

"_Senyumnya manis,"_ batin Sasuke yang sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura tidur, tapi toh akhirnya kebablasan.

~0~0~0~0~0~

TEEEEETTTTTTT

"Sasuke, bangunlah sudah bel" Sakura membangunkan Sasuke yang tengah terlelap tidur.

"Ngghh…yaa,"

"_Wajahnya…sangat…tampan"_ batin Sakura kesekian kalinya tentang Sasuke.

"Go to kantin!" Naruto berteriak semangat.

"Sakura, terimakasih" Sasuke berlalu dengan cepat menyusul sahabat karibnya.

"Sama-sama Sasuke," teriak Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

**Kantin**

"Kau itu ya! Hasemesemmesem" *kaya sule tau kan? Author gak tau harus nulis gimana* Neji berdebat kembali dengan Naruto gara-gara insiden Naruto pacaran dengan Hinata.

"_Meskipun aku sudah lama bersekolah disini dan bertemu dengan gadis itu berkali-kali, tapi baru kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kurasakan"_

Batin Sasuke yang melamun sambil memutar-mutar sedotan minumannya.

"Teme…kau setuju tidak?"

"_Ah tidak pernah kurasakan, saat aku tinggal dirumah nenek, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ya anak perempuan yang kusukai, Nghh ah siapa namanya? Aku lupa hh"_

"Teme! Kau dengar tidak?"

"_Sakura? senyumnya manis dan cantik" _ batin Sasuke yang tengah memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama ke-enam sahabatnnya itu.

"Teme! Kau ini budeg ya? Temee!" Naruto berteriak-teriak didepan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sendiri tak mengubrisnya masih dalam lamunannya.

"Hmmm, Sakura Haruno?" Naruto menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang melamun melihat kearah Sakura.

"Eh apa?" Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah tersenyum lebar dan juga teman-temannya yang menyeringai kearah Sasuke.

"Teme! Ngaku kau suka Sakura Haruno, kan?"

~0~0~0~0~0~

TEEEETTTTTTT

"Ok, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini yah, minggu depan bersiaplah kalian akan mengahadapi ujian akhir sekolah!" ucap guru seksi ini ya Anko namanya.

"Baik sensei~!"

"Yah, hujan" Air muka Sakura berubah.

"Kenapa kalau hujan Saku-chan?" Tenten tiba-tiba mendekati Sakura yang sepertinya tidak senang.

"Ayahku tidak bisa jemput hari ini, mana mungkin aku pulang jalan kaki hhh" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ah, maaf ya Sakura aku tak bisa membantu, aku ada keperluan," ucap Tenten yang segera berlalu. Begitu pun dengan ke-lima sahabatnya yang lain yang sama-sama mempunyai kepentingannya masing-masing

Skip time satu-jam kemudian.

"Ah bagaimana sih, tak berhenti-berhenti!" Sakura mengerutu sambil memukul-mukul kecil tembok di sampingnya.

"Belum pulang?" suara berat itu sepertinya bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura pun melihat arah sumber suara itu.

"Sasuke? belum pulang? Hujannya belum reda," ucap Sakura dengan sembuarat merah dipipinya.

"Mau ku antar?" Sasuke duduk dilantai sambil membenamkan wajahnya.

"Tidak usah, nanti merepotkan," Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri, kau akan menunggu hujan sampai kapan?"

"Emm tapi aku tidak enak,"

"Akan ku antar, disini sudah tidak ada orang." Sasuke pergi sambil membawa skateboard kesayangannya itu.

"Ah..baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu,"

Lalu Sakura mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Diperjalan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sasuke wajahmu pucat!" Sakura panik saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedang menyetir pucat pasi dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

"Mungkin demam biasa," Sasuke mengelap keringatnya asal.

"Sini aku bantu mengelapnya!" Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih bersih.

'_Dia sangat perhatian' _

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sampailah Sasuke dan Sakura dikediaman Haruno yang tak terlalu besar namun asri.

"Sasuke, terimakasih semuanya, dan istirahat lah dirumah, aku takut kamu akan sakit" Sakura membungkukan badannya, memang sikap itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan.

"Sakura,"

"Ya?"

'Cup' dahi Sakura dikecup oleh Sasuke. Inilah pertama kali Sasuke mencium seorang perempuan.

Sakura yang sadar pasti saat ini mukannya sudah sangat merah, setelah sasuke melepaskan kecupannya, Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil dan melambai pada Sasuke.

'_Dahiku dicium Sasuke, oh Good keberuntungan apa ini?' _Sakura begitu senang dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke lalu pulang ke-kediamannya, kediaman Uchiha

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

"Da..darah?"

* * *

-To Be Continued-

Piuh beres akhirnya, bagaimana? Kurang memuaskan yah? maaf ya .

Mungkin chap depan lebih bagus, soalnya cerita mulai mendekat ke konfliknya,

Ini baru awal, ahahaha.

Jangan kapok ya baca ficku ini

Review please!

Ayoo! Yang banyak reviewnya :D


End file.
